Feudfest II: The Only Wrestling PPV You'll Ever
by a.k. Sparverine
Summary: Feudfest takes some of the biggest feuds of all-time and recreates as well as create match-ups only worthy of such a supercard. Relive the Snuka-Muraco feud as they clash inside the Steel Cage a second time with Mick Foley and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper as Speci


Feudfest II...The Only Wrestling PPV You'll Ever Want to Watch Again for the Second Time  
  
Live from Madison Square Gardens in New York City, the Cow Palace in San Francisco, the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, and the Skydome in Toronto.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is what is meant by a Supercard. All wrestlers are in their prime and certain feuds from the past as well as fantasy feuds will be presented. Also, I do not own the rights to any identities or match types, but the name is my idea.  
  
THE MAIN EVENT in Madison Square Gardens  
  
Two souls who have hated each other...which feud needs to be resolved the most?  
  
(I'll make the scenario, you just say which two should headline Feudfest at MSG.)  
  
TAG TEAM FEUD  
  
Dudley Boyz v. Legion of Doom  
  
New York Street Fight  
  
Both teams want to know who is better. The Legion of Doom were the most dominant and impressive team of the 1980s winning championships in all the major promotions. The Dudley Boyz will be no pushovers as they are the only team to win the WCW, ECW, and WWF/E Tag Team Championships.  
  
Dudley Boyz v. Legion of Doom  
  
A MAIN-EVENT CALIBER MATCH  
  
ONE FINAL ENCOUNTER  
  
"The Boss" versus "The Texas Rattlesnake"  
  
Slobberknocker Mudhole Stompin' Deathmatch  
  
The Scenario: Vince McMahon wants to rid "Stone Cold" Steve Austin from professional wrestling forever and wants to end his bitter feud with the Texas Rattlesnake. Austin gets wind of the plot and challenges Vince to one final encounter in a match designed by Austin himself, a Slobberknocker Mudhole Stompin' Deathmatch, with the stipulations that if Vince wins, then Austin can never return to professional wrestling in any fashion. However, if Austin wins, then Vince must leave the WWE forever. With so much at stake, Vince reluctantly accepts the contest at Feudfest...the question is...can the Boss finally crush the Rattlesnake's skull? Or will Vince be given a lethal dose of venomous poison courtesy of a Stone Cold Stunner?  
  
Vincent Kennedy McMahon v. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin  
  
The Ultimate Cage Rematch  
  
The first match saw Muraco narrowly winning by Snuka inadvertently headbutting him out the door, but the ending of the match was most memorable when Snuka leaped from the top of the cage onto Muraco...over 20 feet in the air. The rematch takes place while both competitors are in their prime and the feud is still white hot. A fan of Snuka's, Mick Foley, begins to get involved in the feud when Piper and Muraco double team his hero. As a result, Feudfest settles the score once and for all...with Piper and Foley serving as Special Guest Referees.  
  
Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka v. Don Muraco w/ "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Mick Foley as Special Guest Referees  
  
THE MAIN EVENT in the Skydome in Toronto  
  
Career-Ending, Title-For-Title Match  
  
One final match...a Career-Ending, Title-for-Title affair where one will reign supreme. Both superstars dominated their franchise and made sure their legacy would live on...Goldberg and Brock Lesnar. (Even though, their match will happen at WrestleMania XX with Lesnar most likely winning...)Feudfest decided to take these two when their careers were at their peak. Who will keep their career and title intact?  
  
WCW Champion (1998) v. WWE Championship (2002)  
  
Goldberg v. Brock Lesnar  
  
TAG TEAM FEUD  
  
For the WWF Tag Team Championships (1987)  
  
Normal Tag Team Match  
  
The situation is as follows: Demolition defeated the Collosal Connection of Andre the Giant and Haku at WrestleMania VI at the Skydome in Toronto. The Hart Foundation decided to face the champions of that match. The match is set for Feudfest and both teams are ready to pull out all the stops.  
  
Demolition (Champions) v. Hart Foundation (Challengers)  
  
Ultimate Submission II  
  
60 Minute Iron Man Style  
  
Scenario: Chris Benoit challenges Bret Hart, as both formally graduated from the Hart Dungeon in Calgary, Alberta, Canada...to face in a match that Benoit has only been in once, Ultimate Submission. Hart, the master of the Sharpshooter eagerly accepts the challenge and the match is set for Feudfest with the time being reset to 60 minutes, instead of 30 to give it the Iron Man feel.  
  
THE MAIN EVENT in the Pontiac Silverdome  
  
UNRESOLVED  
  
This match is unresolved as Savage, according to this scenario, at least, was never given a rematch from Steamboat for the WWF Intercontinental Championship. In the original match from WrestleMania III, Savage was cheated out of the title, when George "The Animal" Steele made him hit the ring bell after falling of the top turnbuckle. Steamboat rolled up Savage in a Small Package and history will forever be written that Steamboat won that day. That is, until Feudfest came to fruition and Savage demanded the rematch for which he so rightfully deserved...Steamboat, without hesitation, accepted.  
  
WrestleMania III Rematch for the WWF Intercontinental Championship (1987)  
  
With George "The Animal" Steele Barred from Ringside  
  
Randy "Macho Man" Savage (Challenger) v. Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Champion)  
  
A MAIN-EVENT CALIBER MATCH  
  
Tag-Team Ultimate Deathmatch  
  
The Scenario: Vampiro and Sting, the Brothers in Paint, invade the WWF before the WCW invaded and challenge Kane (w/ Mask) & The Undertaker (Old- School) to a Tag-Team Ultimate Deathmatch...seven matches...the team who wins will be forever known as the most dominant and fiercest tag-team of all-time. The matches selected are: Tag Team First Blood, Tag Team Cage Match, Tag Team Human Torch/Inferno Match, Tag Team Hell In A Cell, Tag Team Last Man Standing, Tag Team Casket Match, and Tag Team Buried Alive. The Brothers of Destruction accept the challenge at Feudfest and tell Sting and Vampiro that they will bleed, burn, and be buried alive. The match is set at Feudfest where possibly the four darkest figures of professional wrestling square off in tag-team fashion to determine which is thicker...blood or paint?  
  
The Brothers in Paint (Vampiro (WCW) & Sting (Crow)) v. (The Brothers of Destruction) Kane & Undertaker  
  
WARGAMES MATCH  
  
4 Horsemen v. DX  
  
The Scenario: DX believes that they are the greatest faction ever to be assembled. The 4 Horsemen, composed of "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair, "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson, Ole Anderson, and Tully Blanchard beg to differ and challenge "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, "The Game" HHH, "Mr. Ass" Billy Gunn, and "Road Dogg" Jesse James to a WarGames Match. DX accepts the match and at Feudfest it will be settled. (Hogan, Nash, and Hall are all in different matches, maybe...not Hogan, since there is only one vacant match left, but the nWo is nothing without all three superstars.)  
  
4 Horsemen: Flair, Arn Anderson, Ole Anderson, Blanchard  
  
versus  
  
DX: HBK, HHH, Gunn, and Road Dogg  
  
TAG TEAM FEUD  
  
WCW Tag Team Championships v. ECW Tag Team Championships  
  
ECW/nWo Rules Match  
  
The nWo had started to invade more than WCW, it started to invade into ECW where Rob Van Dam & Sabu were singled out. The stage is set as The Outsiders (Scott Hall & Kevin Nash), the WCW Tag Team Champions at the time face the unpredicatable duo of RVD and Sabu in a ECW/nWo Rules Match, where the winner will only be decided by a pinfall or submission and the action can happen anywhere in the arena.  
  
Rob Van Dam & Sabu v. The Outsiders (Hall & Nash)  
  
THE MAIN EVENT in the Cow Palace  
  
$15,000 Body Slam Challenge Revisited  
  
(WrestleMania I Match)  
  
With the added stipulation that if Andre wins, he decides who gets the money.  
  
The scenario is that Big John Studd cannot believe that he was slammed by Andre The Giant so he challenges Andre to another $10,000 Body Slam Challenge with Andre's career on the line a second time, but that if Andre won the money could be given to whomever he wanted.  
  
Andre the Giant v. Big John Studd  
  
A MAIN EVENT CALIBER MATCH  
  
2/3 Falls Match  
  
Street Fight  
  
Ladder Match  
  
Last Man Standing Match  
  
The scenario is that Shane McMahon challenges Rey Mysterio to three matches...one chosen by McMahon, one by Mysterio, and then a randomly selected match for if a winner must be decided by a third fall. Rey Mysterio accepts and decides his match will be a Ladder Match. Shane chooses a Street Fight. And the third match, as the wheel was rigged, spun to reveal Last Man Standing, a Shane-O-Mac specialty. Who will win this dream match with the fans cheering 50/50 the whole night.  
  
Shane McMahon v. Rey Mysterio  
  
TAG TEAM FEUD  
  
Grudge Match  
  
Scenario: The Steiner Brothers, a team who honed their skills from the University of Michigan face off against the supposed World's Greatest Tag- Team of Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin, who both are also former collegiate wrestlers. Feudfest pits these two teams in a Grudge Match since neither team could face the other today with a 50/50 chance of predicatability.  
  
Steiner Brothers v. Haas & Benjamin  
  
[Feudfest starts 


End file.
